A Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up
by RaindropM
Summary: [One-shot] When a young boy washes up in the island of Neverland one day, he is soon greeted by a band of lost boys, whom accepted him very easily. He then soon encounters all sorts of craziness, from Mermaids, to Indians, to Pirates- it truly is a strange world that he ended up in. However, there is more to him than just being an ordinary child. Retelling of Peter Pan's Origins


_Darkness._

That was the only thing I saw after what had happened. Nothing at all. I feel as if there's nothing in my life that matters anymore. The only thing I could do is just float around in this empty darkness.

Suddenly, I see what looks like...light? What's that doing here? As I reach my hand out to it, the light shined brighter than before. My eyes shot up when I woke up in the...wait, ocean!? How did I end up here first of all!?

My mind was racing. I had never expected this to happen. As I looked around, I spotted an island not too far off, I think. It looked kinda big, but that didn't matter anyway. The only thing I must do is just swim towards the shore before I could drown.

I carried my arms and kicked my legs as I swam to the shore. It felt so tiring. Finally, it felt like hours but I made it. I carried my body to the sand as soon as my arms collapsed, and turned it over to see the sun shining down on me. Huh? It looks like that bright light I saw from way earlier.

I tried to at least move my arm, but I just can't. Looks like the swimming did a number on me. My body, is too weak to move at all, and my eye lids are becoming droopy. Suddenly I closed them, as the last thing I saw was the sun, and now I'm back to the empty darkness once again.

Despite that, I could've sworn I heard voices once I closed my eyes. But that's just my imagination, I guess.

Now the real question is, where am I?

* * *

 _Earlier..._

"Ha! I win this time, Armus!", a tall boy declared. A young blonde fell to the grassy surface, and looked at the tall boy's smirk at him. He sighed in defeat, stood up, and slide his dagger back into his belt. "Well Slightly", the blonde, Armus said, while his hand was on his opponent's shoulder, "I guess we know who will take hold of the prize this time."

The tall boy, Slightly, whom was wearing a fox costume, pumped his fist into the air.

"Yes!"

Armus, the leader of the Lost Boys, had blonde hair and green eyes, with his left eye being covered by most of his hair, and wearing a leaf-like tank top and tan pants and shoes. As the Lost Boys cheered for Slightly's victory, Armus clapped his hands for silence. "So, who wants to challenge me in the next spar?", he said once the cheering had setted down.

One in a bear costume suddenly raised his hand.

"Cubby?"

"I bet Erika can!", he exclaimed in excitement.

The boys were in a state of surprise, especially with Armus too, whom seemed startled by it. A girl, who was around the same age as him, had shoulder length, reddish-brown hair. While also wearing a yellow shirt, black shorts, and dark brown boots, she raised her head upon hearing her name. Erika was sitting on a log alone, and is also taken aback by what Cubby just said.

"Um...I actually don't want to partake in any of this", she slowly said.

"Oh come on!"

"We never had a girl fight before!"

Even one lost boy in a skunk costume nodded at that last comment.

Erika shook her head at them, without any noticing.

Armus waved his arms to gain their attention. "All right guys", he said to avoid anymore trouble, "It's her decision is she wants to or not." Without Erika having any say in it, the Lost Boys groaned and complained. As the redhair sighed, she walked up to the their leader. "I..I'm really sorry about this", he muttered to her, "You don't have to." She responded to him with a smile before facing the boys.

"All right! All right!", she exclaimed to gain their attention. "I challenge Armus to a spar with him tomorrow." There was silence for a second there until they finally cheered in excitement. Armus however, was shocked by what she said. Erika looked at him with a smirk as Armus didn't say a word. "That's for me always constantly trying to help you", she said. The blonde sighed in defeat. "Fine. I accept your challenge."

Suddenly, Slightly came running out of the bushes panting, "Guys! You won't believe who I saw at the shore!" Everyone turned their head towards the dressed fox. "What are you saying, Slightly?", Armus answered first.

"I found a boy there!", he exclaimed.

All the Lost Boys stood up from their seats and ran over to Slightly, asking questions about this "boy". Armus ran to him too, as Erika, who was also curious about this predicament, followed suit.

"Can you show all of us to him?", two identical twins in a raccoon costume asked.

"I will right now! Come on!"

Slightly ran back to the shore as everyone else followed him. As soon as he stopped, Armus, Erika, and the Lost Boys see an unconscious young male with brown hair. He wore a white tank top with suspenders, and long grey pants. "I can't believe it...", Armus whispered. "We have ourselves a new Lost Boy!" As they all cheered, Erika let out a frown as she grabbed Armus' leaf shirt and pulled it towards her.

"Armus. We don't even know where this boy came from", she told him, "You can't just go and assume things will be alright. Heck, he might refuse to become a Lost Boy." The blonde moved away from her and let out a sigh. "I'm just trying to enjoy the moment here, Erika. Can you just try and not be so serious for once?"

"Look at his injuries." The redhead pointed out.

True enough, there were some scars and bruises on the arms, even probably on his legs, and one scar going across his cheek. "You're right about that", he replied to her. Erika sighed, "Let's take him to Tiger Lily. I'm sure she and her father and the rest of the tribe won't mind treating him up."

* * *

After Armus finally convinced the Lost Boys to stay behind, and to have the unconscious one some space, he and Erika carried him over to the Indian Tribe, perched on a mountain top. There, they are greeted by the Indians, whom are hard at work right now. The two went over to a tent that's bigger than all the rest. While on the way there, they spotted Tiger Lily, the Indian Princess and daughter of the Chief, her father.

She's of average height, with her long black hair cascading down her back and a small braid on the side. While also wearing a red and brown band around her head with a feather perched on the right side. Finally, she wore a dress-like outfit, which looks suited for battle, and is probably made out of animal skin.

As Tiger Lily was practicing her archery, she noticed them. "Armus? Erika? What brings you two here?", she questioned while putting her bow away. "Well", Armus started, "It's about this boy we found today." Tiger Lily looked down, surprised at the unconscious brunette once they showed him to her. "His injuries...", she muttered. Erika nodded, "That's why we're here."

The Indian Princess nodded, "Bring him in. We can talk about this to my father once we enter."

* * *

The boy laid down on a white mat, still unconscious, while Tiger Lily and some healers treated his injuries. Erika and Armus only watched from the door frame, as the Chief talked to them. "One of your Lost Boys found him at the shore?", he asked. Armus nodded, trying to respect him. "Well, to be specific, Slightly did."

"But we don't know where he came from. None of us do", Erika pointed out. The Chief put a hand to his chin, "You two also don't remember how you came to Neverland, right?" Armus sighed, "Yes." He was right after all. Armus, Erika, and the Lost Boys don't exactly know how they came to this strange island. Neither do the Indians, despite the the knowledge they have about Neverland, especially the Chief.

"This is strange", The Chief wondered, "How is this happening?"

Armus and Erika didn't responded, and just looked at each other, concerned.

"Well, I'm leaving him into your care you two. I have to look into this more, since it's happening often than usual."

Upon hearing that, Armus nodded determinedly at the Chief. "Y-Yes Chief sir!" Erika giggled at his stammering, to which he responded with a stern glare.

"...Ugh...hm..."

Tiger Lily's eyes widened. "He's waking up!", she exclaimed to them. Erika and Armus walked on over to the boy, seeing his eyes half-open, showing that his eye color is brown. "W-Where am I?", he whispered. "You're going to be alright", Tiger Lily told the boy, "You're in Neverland right now."

"N-Never...land?"

"Can you tell us your name?", Armus asked.

"P-Pete...r..."

"Peter, huh?", Erika said to herself.

However, the boy, in which his name is Peter, closed his eyes once again. Tiger Lily, Armus, and Erika, stepped away from him once again as he continue to lay on the white mat, now sleeping. "Now we at least know his name", Armus spoke up. The Indian Princess sighed as she turned around to face them, "You heard what my father said. Take Peter into your care, while we look into the matter more."

Erika titled her head, "But what about his wounds?"

"They'll heal overtime. Besides, they're not very serious wounds", she responded with a reassuring smile.

Armus sighed in relief, "Thanks. Both of you."

The Chief nodded, "You're welcome."

* * *

Armus and Erika carried Peter back home, specifically the Lost Boys' base, which is inside a large tree. While on the way, Armus now carried him on his back, with Erika following behind the farther they walked away from the camp.

"So", Erika said, "What are you and the Lost Boys going to do once he wakes up?"

Armus smiled at her. "Obviously, we'll introduce him to us, and he'll become our newest lost boy." Erika sighed and smiled at the blonde back. "But you do remember my challenge, right?"

"Um...yeah...that. Of course."

"What's with that?"

"What?"

Erika grinned at him, "You sound different when I mentioned it to you."

Armus scoffed, "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did-"

Erika immediately stopped her teasing as she notice something shining from Peter everytime Armus kept on moving him. It seemed to be gleaming on the sunlight. "Hey Armus, can you stop for a moment?" Armus, without hesitation, stopped, as Erika noticed a pendant hanging on Peter's neck. To be specific, a pan flute pendant. "Woah. I didn't notice him wearing that."

Armus looked behind to see a glimpse of the pendant. "I wonder where he got that from", he wondered. Erika shrugged. "Must be something personal to have him wearing it." There was a few seconds of silence as Armus and Erika continued to stare at the pendant, until the silence broke.

"Anyway, as I was saying-"

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

 **Woo hoo! I have finally returned back from my vacation, everyone! So as you have just read, I guess you could say this is my version of Peter Pan's origins. And just to clarify about Erika, she's basically my OC, and as for Armus, he's actually from a the show, 'The New Adventures of Peter Pan.' But you don't need to watch it to know about him since I basically re-did his character of who he is.**

I **'m going to keep this as a one-shot for right now since I want to read the feedback of what you, the readers, think of it. I want to continue this, but I need to plan out more of what's gonna happen next or else I'll end up in a writers block.**

 **So tell me your thoughts about this!**

~RaindropM out~


End file.
